Better dead than Alone
by Schitzoid
Summary: 20 years after Order 13, a new breed of FREAK crawls out of the woodwork, and they are after domination over the vampire race. What lies in store for our favoruite Vampire hunting orginization? [Indefinate hiatus]
1. Part 1 Evil lives

Part 1-Evil lives… and he has a boss called Hellsing

"Victoria! Stop teasing your younger brother!"

"But mum!" A young brunette came running up to the desk that her mother was slumped over. She pouted her lips and held a teddy bear over the head of a younger blonde boy, "he still sleeps with his teddy bear."

"Vicky! Give it back!" The boy jumped up and down in futility, "Mum! Make her give it back!"

"Awww, poor Stephen wants his teddy weddy," She bent over and teased him in a baby voice, "Here you go short stuff." She shoved the teddy bear at him and stood up straight

"I'm not short," the boy pouted and ran out of the room

"Morning mum," The girl walked back over to her mother's desk

The blonde woman raised her head from a pile of papers and looked at her daughter, "Victoria, pass me a cigar…"

The girl went and got a cigar from across the room, she came back and handed it to her mother, "Y'know mum, those are bad for your health…"

"So would be leaving you here for a week alone… with Alucard…" A sinister smile crept across the woman's face

"Fine, fine. I get your point…"

"Good, do me a favour and wake up Seras for me." She smiled as the girl ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs. She put her feet up on the desk and lit up her cigar.

"Things going well this morning Miss Integra?" Ann elderly-looking man stepped into the room holding a tray with a teapot and a couple of teacups. He laid the tray on the table and poured a cup.

"Better than most evenings. How's your nephew Walter?" She sighed and took a sip of her tea

"Annoying, I honestly don't know how he's going to take over my job. He'd make a good bodyguard, but never a butler. He refuses to listen."

Integral pulled a pistol out of a draw and loaded a few clips, "I think I could deal with him…"

"Maybe he'd listen to someone that wouldn't refrain from killing him…" Walter paused in thought, "I'll have to send him by…"

"You wanted to see me Integral?" A short blonde stood in the doorway

"Seras, come here," Integral put her pistol back in the draw, "it has come to my attention that you sent a threat to a member of the Vatican, namely, Alexander Anderson."

"I didn't send a threat… more of a… cautionary greeting…" She smiled weakly at her boss

"As amusing as it was, I'll need you to send an apology."

"But!"

"Seras, I'd like to avoid a war with the Catholic Church…" She placed a pen and paper on the desk in front of Seras, which she immediately picked up. Integral snapped her gaze back to Seras as if she'd just remembered something, "Actually, you may be able to tell him in person." Integral smiled as a look of confusion streaked Seras' face, "HE's on a visit to a Catholic orphanage in Brixton."

"Brixton?" Seras raised an eyebrow, "That's no place for an orphanage…"

Integral simply nodded in agreement, "I'd like you and Alucard to keep an eye on him and protect my children, you two are more inconspicuous than a special ops team. I'd especially like you to look after Stephen, he is not as strong as his elder sister and I do not trust him with weapons."

Seras mused for a second, at which point it suddenly occurred to Integral how similar to Alucard, Seras has become, "it has been a long time since master and I had a real mission. The vermin we've been dealing with have quickly become dull and uninteresting," She turned to ask Walter about something when it suddenly occurred to the women that he had disappeared

"That Judas priest has befouled our country with his ugly face?" Alucard appeared in a ghost like manner and stood beside Seras, grinning widely at the idea of coming face-to-face with that priest

"Alucard, you being the stronger of you both, I'd like you to watch over Stephen."

"How?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Short, I know but that's the way it goes


	2. Part 2 School Anxiety

Part 2-School Anxiety

"Alucard, you being the stronger of you both, I'd like you to watch over Stephen."

"How?"

*******

Alucard wished he hadn't asked that question. Integral had made him sit in on all of Stephen's lessons, pretending to be a teacher from a 'prestigious secondary school of literature'. She had even made him wear a suit, much to his extreme discomfort.

He spent the hours contemplating why Integral enjoyed torturing him so, and why Seras had been allowed to watch over Victoria, he could have passed for a college student. Besides, Stephen was more attached to Seras.

Not only was all of that annoying him, but the sunlight also, it was irritating and he had no idea how humans put up with it, he had managed to stay out of it directly, despite Stephen's constant requests of, 'let's play football Mr Alucard!'

*******

"Ohayo, Vicky!" Seras walked over to Victoria who greeted her with a warm smile

"Good morning Seras." Victoria walked over and gestured at her friends, "These are my friends, Elizabeth." She pointed to an African girl, "Maria," She pointed to a slightly lighter African girl, "Sandra and Jo," She pointed to a pair of English twins, "and finally, Aisha." She pointed to a mixed-race girl at the end of the group

"It's nice to meet you all, as you've probably guessed my name is Seras," She bowed her head and tapped Vicky on the shoulder, "Umm, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." She walked across the room with Seras; once they were sure that her friends couldn't hear them Seras started talking

"What lessons do you have today? I'm supposed to be in all of them for the duration of that Judas priest's visit."

"I have International diplomacy, Mythological history, philosophy, psychology, English literature, double biology and self-defence."

"Wow…" Seras sweat-dropped at the realisation that she was going to have to sit in all of these lessons, "ever the life of a Hellsing eh?" She smiled weakly, "This sunlight is really bothering me, what time will you be finishing today?"

"Probably around… 7pm…"

**"7PM!!!"** Seras exclaimed, "I'm not sue if I'll be able to survive…" She whined

*******

Integral circled the 18 year old like a vulture, closing in on its next meal. She stopped in front of him, "hands." He put out his hands for her which she examined closely, "hmm, good bones, nice muscle structure…" She looked down at the boy and smirked, she then began to circle him again, "you have what it takes to be a 'butler' here at the Hellsing mansion… All but one thing…" She stopped again, "your attitude," She began to circle him once more, "I've been told that you refuse to listen to orders. I'm not going to tell you that you must be completely subservient. I frown on people who live their lives in servitude with no independence of their own; in fact, I find it quite useful to disobey sometimes… But," She stopped and stared at him, only to begin circling him again immediately, "one must know when these times are, and not disobey for the sheer thrill of it, does one understand?" She stopped behind him and folded her arms.

He nodded and finally spoke, "Ms Hellsing, if I may ask, could you please stay in one place, what you say is hard to follow if you're constantly moving."

"So he speaks, and he does so ever politely," She spoke in a sarcastic tone, "follow me," She led him to her desk, she sat in her armchair, put her feet up on the desk, lit up a cigar and gestured to him that he may take a seat. "So, what makes **you** think you can work for the Hellsing family?"

"Well honestly, I'm more interested in the military side of things, I'm not good at serving other people." He looked up at his soon-to-be boss

"I'll make a compromise. Until Walter passes on his position to you, you may work with the military section, but," She looked at the boy, he was indeed an interesting one, "Once you are to assume his position, you will do so without any protests. Thankfully for us all, he's in such great health that he may be able to work for another 50 years, despite his age." She stood up and he followed suit. "Thank you for coming to see me today, I'll send for you later when your new captain gets back."

"Where is he at the moment?"

"… 'He' is out on a 'mission' at the moment…" A small smile crept across the side of Integral's face

*******

Seras walked along the hallway with Victoria, she couldn't understand how she had made it this far without dying of boredom and frustration, she barely understood anything that was going on but she had somehow managed to pass all of the teachers' 'pop quizzes' that had been sprung on her out of nowhere. Thankfully for her, Victoria's last lesson was self-defence, something that Seras knew all about.

"Seras, I need to ask a favour…" Victoria looked around, being careful to make sure that no one overheard

"What is it?"

"I need you to be inconspicuous, I don't want anyone to know about your… y'know, condition," she looked around to make sure no one was looking and tapped the cross on her choker

"Oh that. I understand, although I can't promise anything if someone tries anything." She walked down the corridor and entered the gym that was being used for the self-defence class. Victoria sweat-dropped and followed soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Yes I know I write short chapters… **GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Now that we cleared that up, please review, Please and thank you


	3. Part 3 Sirius

Part 3-Sirius

"I need you to be inconspicuous, I don't want anyone to know about your… y'know, condition," she looked around to make sure no one was looking and tapped the cross on her choker

"Oh that. I understand, although I can't promise anything if someone tries anything." She walked down the corridor and entered the gym that was being used for the self-defence class. Victoria sweat-dropped and followed soon after.

She walked in to the gym, after being lectured by the teacher about incorrect footwear and clothing and contemplating the idea of turning the woman in to a ghoul, Seras kicked off her boots and took off her trench coat. She turned around to find that the only person left for her to pair up with was this sorry looking boy called Sirius.

"Hey, My name's Seras," She walked over to the boy, attempting to be friendly, she put out her hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you."

He simply looked her up and down and attended to his glove, "Yeah whatever…" He stood up and walked over to where everyone else was, followed by Seras

"We'll start with the basics, every mugger, murderer and so on, will try the strangle hold from behind, I am going to teach you how to defend yourself against it." She proceeded to demonstrate with her assistant. He came up behind her and put one arm around her neck, attempting a stranglehold, she then took his arm and used it to flip him over her and hit the floor with a loud thud. "This is what I want you all to do."

"Sure you can handle this girlie, you might break a nail." Sirius asked her with a patronizing tone, Seras suddenly noticed that he had an accent; however she couldn't work out where it was from

"I'm sure I'll manage." She replied flatly. Seras watched the instructor walk down the line, nodding and grunting with either approval or disapproval, She came to Victoria who performed the move perfectly and finished with her hand clasped around her partner's neck

"Well done Victoria, excellent form." She came and stood in front of Seras and Sirius, "Your turn Seras."

Sirius stood behind Seras and locked his arm around her neck, the instructor told them to go. Seras pretended to be unable to flip him over. "Try not to hurt yourself, girlie," Sirius smirked; by this time Seras had reached her tolerance level, she flipped him over but instead of throwing him on the floor, she threw him across the room, straight in to the wall

Seras strolled across the room to where Sirius was lying on the floor, she looked at her hand and smiled, "I think I broke a nail… nope, just you…"

****

Seras threw herself down on her bed, she kicked of her boots and sighed loudly, she ripped open a bag of medical blood and poured the blood into a wine glass, she may be a vampire, but she had class

"Tough day police girl?" Alucard 'phased' through one of the walls in her room

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Master?"

"Never had any use for it… Police girl, there is no need for you to call me master anymore, you have been a no life king for almost twenty years…"

"There is no need for you to call me police girl, I haven't been a member of D-11 for more that twenty years."

"Touché Seras…" Alucard smirked a little; his blonde protégée was becoming quite the vampire

"Ah, so I finally win a battle of wits against you."

"Only this one time"

"Whatever…" Seras stood up and got another glass and another bag of medical blood, "Care to join me Alucard?"

"Not right now, Integra wants to see you. The military sect has a mission."

****

The boy, who had now been dubbed younger Dolneas by the other troops, sat inside the truck that was used for transport. He waited for his new captain; he had been told that the captain was a real hard ass. All the troops cam running into the truck, no doubt the captain was on his way. He looked at the floor, hoping that the captain wouldn't pay him any mind. He heard footsteps, only one set, they were pacing around the inside of the truck, and then they stopped in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- yes I know this chapter was really short, but that's how it goes, Review, blah, blah-di-blah, blah, NO FLAMING, especially if your one of those people who's too lazy to write your own damn story


	4. Part 4 First Impressions and Reunions

Part 4-First Impressions and Reunions

The boy, who had now been dubbed younger Dolneas by the other troops, sat inside the truck that was used for transport. He waited for his new captain; he had been told that the captain was a real hard ass. All the troops cam running into the truck, no doubt the captain was on his way. He looked at the floor, hoping that the captain wouldn't pay him any mind. He heard footsteps, only one set, they were pacing around the inside of the truck, and then they stopped in front of him. He looked up slowly, blood red, knee-high boots, covered by a pair of black bootleg jeans; a red low cut top and a black trench coat. Black sunglasses, messy blonde hair. A woman. She looked down at him and smirked, "I understand we have a newbie among us, Mr…?"

"Jonathan, Jonathan Dolneas."

"Ah, so you're Walter's nephew," She took off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket, revealing a pair of big, red eyes, "I look forward to seeing what you can do out there."

They arrived at the scene of the 'contamination' and Seras began to explain their mission. "What we have here is a typical case of search and destroy. Every single living person that was here has been turned into a ghoul. Do not be phased, you **will** have to kill men, women, and children, but remember, they are no longer of the living, the longer you leave them, the more you prolong their pain. Most of the ghouls are on the first floor, Adam, Tyrell, Joseph and Leon; you take out the first floor ghouls. Ten seconds later I want Josh, Elena and Callum to take out the second floor. Another ten seconds later, Jonathan and I will take out the ghouls on the top floor and the main vampire." Seras led them to the front of the building. "Move in!" The first team ran in, after waiting for her allotted time frame, she sent in the next three. Ten seconds later she picked up her halconnen and ran in, followed by Jonathan.

"How the hell can you carry that thing?" Jonathan asked, whilst demolishing several ghouls on his way

"What do you think?" She stopped at the top of the stairs and set up the halconnen, "Wait there, I'm gonna send you in to take out some ghouls while I head to the vampire that's controlling them, do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course," he smirked and prepared his wires

She set an incendiary round in her grenade launcher and took out easily one hundred ghouls "Jonathan, I'm gonna leave you here, you better not die, Walter would never forgive me…" She laughed a bit and turned around to leave, as she ran, she faded as though into air

"Bloody hell, I've never had to deal with this many by myself before…" He took out row after row of ghoul, as they turned to dust it was like another row appeared out of nowhere

*******

Seras stepped into a room, it stank of impure blood among other things, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" She walked into the centre of the room as she talked, taunting the other vampire, "I know you're in here, I can smell you all over this room…" She picked up her halconnen like it was a pistol, and pointed it at a bookcase in the far corner of the room, "if you won't come out, I'll blast you out…" She blew out the corner of the room where the bookcase was, moving along the room until an entire wall was gone

"Fine, fine, I'll come out… ruining my fun…" An armchair spun around to face Seras, A tall Jamaican girl stood up, she had on a pair of black Nike trainers, a black miniskirt and a dark purple halter-neck, She had long, straight black hair that fell to the small of her back, the thing that really stood out about her, was a pair of bright green eyes, which were almost unheard of for a girl with her complexion, "Long time no see Seras…"

"Wish I could say I was happy to see you…" Seras looked her up ad down and focused in on her eyes, "green eyes… not even a true vampire… Keisha… you always seemed better than that, why settle for being an instant FREAK rather than a true 'no life king'?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, I was forced under the knife… afterwards I decided to make the best of it… Why did you become a vampire, and furthermore, why work for Hellsing?"

"Like you, I didn't have a choice, it was either this or die… when I'm 'erased' I'm sentenced to eternal damnation, but in the long run, it was worth it, I helped a lot more people working for Hellsing then I ever could have working for D-11…" Seras sighed, "before I kill you, I have one last question, if you could become a true vampire, would you?"

"I guess so…" She smirked, "kill me, eh? I'd like to see that…"

"I guess I'll have to show you," Seras loaded her halconnen, "Shall we do this?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-**I AM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA****AAA****AAA****AAA****AAA****AAA****AAA,** check out the next chapter when it comes out, k? ok


	5. Part 5 It's on now

Part 5-It's on now…

Seras loaded her halconnen, "Shall we do this?"

*******

Jonathan destroyed the last few ghouls on his floor, he ran down the stairs to the second floor and was stopped by Elena, "Where's the captain?"

He pointed upstairs, "She's fighting the vampire… need any help down here?"

"Most of the ghouls here are done," She shouted whilst shooting several ghouls, "once we're done here, we're gonna deal with the first floor…"

Jonathan helped them, taking out row after row of ghouls, of course they were still coming from the other side, but Elena, Josh and Callum were dealing with those. Once he had finished of the ghouls on his side, he ran over to where Elena's group were, he crouched down between Callum and Josh, "How many left?"

"Two hundred, give or take…" Callum made a shot that took out a column of ghouls

"This is taking too long…" Jonathan pulled out a grenade and threw it to the back of the group of ghouls

"Idiot, that's gonna blow out the supports for this building!" Josh shouted at him

"It's not a normal grenade…" Jonathan smirked, "three… two… one… **EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!!**" Jonathan threw himself on the floor, facing away from the ghouls and covering his face, followed by the other three. Shortly after, there was an explosion and small blades flew out in every direction, destroying every ghoul in their path

"Nail bomb?" Elena questioned

"Similar… my own design," Jonathan stood up and looked at the dust left behind by the ghouls

"Well done younger Dolneas…" Elena clapped, "we should get to the bottom floor and help out…" Elena ran ahead, followed by Josh, Callum and finally, Jonathan

*******

Seras and Keisha stood opposite each other, staring, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was interrupted by an explosion from below. Keisha looked down and Seras was off, she ran towards Keisha, kicking and punching. After a broken nose and a busted lip, Keisha began to laugh. "Hellsing scum, you really think that you can defeat us…?"

"Us?" Seras questioned

"You'll see…" She laughed a bit more as she blew a fist threw the floor and pulled out a machete, she swung it a Seras repeatedly, slashing her a few times, but missing the majority

"Shit, that actually hurts… silver?" Seras questioned

"Only the best…" She laughed manically as the blade left a cut across Seras' right cheek, "thankfully for you it's not blessed, or it would be leaving an unsightly scar on your pretty little face, like that one on your neck…"

"What do you know about that…?" Seras questioned, narrowing her gaze

"I know you got it after you became a vampire, you never would have survived it as a human…" A smile streaked the side of her face as Seras breathed a sigh of relief, "I also know it was a present from Paladin Alexander Anderson… and that you couldn't bring yourself to take your master's blood… whilst you know nothing about me, I know everything about you…"

"I know one thing about you Keisha…" Seras readied her halconnen and pointed the tip at Keisha's face, "I'm sorry to have to kill you, but you're not the same girl I was friends with in secondary school…" She pulled the trigger back slowly, "Sorry Keisha…" click. An explosive round blew a hole in the floor where Keisha once sat, Seras pulled the halconnen away and looked down, "no blood, no dust… no nothing…" Seras immediately ran over to the missing wall, she looked down and saw Keisha running, "bitch!!!" she shouted as Keisha turned her head and smiled

"Sorry to cut my visit short Seras, until next time!" She vanished around a corner

_There **will** be a next time…_ Seras thought to herself s she turned around and made her way back to the transport

On the way back Seras didn't say a single word, Jonathan attempted to make conversation, especially after Elena pointed out that Seras was never this quiet, however every attempt was dismissed by an awkward silence. Once they got back to the mansion, Seras reported back to Integral as usual, and also commented on Jonathan's performance. She went to her room and lay down on her bed, staring at the 'lid' of her coffin-bed.

There was a knock at the door, after no answer the door swung open; Alucard bent his rather large frame, in order to get through the door without risking brain damage. He had discarded his coat, tie and hat in his own room, as he had no need for them inside the mansion. Anyone would agree that he looked rather scruffy, even for him. He walked in to the room and sat on a chair facing her bed. He stared at her for a minute, she had clearly noticed his presence, but she hadn't shifted an inch, not a flicker of an eyelid or brow, not a shift of an eyeball. After getting fed up of staring at the rather depressing sight of his depressed protégée, he stood up and removed two wine glasses from her overhead cabinet (or below in Alucard's case) and two bags of medical blood from a chiller beside her bed, he poured the two bags of blood into either glass. He held out a glass to her, "Seras, take the blood," Alucard sighed dishearteningly as she sat up, turned to face him and took the glass in one hand, the expression on her face didn't change the slightest, "Seras, drink the blood, those wounds will never heal if you don't…" He nodded a bit, like a worried father, as she sipped the blood, "What's wrong Seras?"

"Nothing." She replied sternly

"That's the most you've said since you came back from that mission, normally you can't wait to explain everything, like a little girl…"

"Well 'dad', maybe I grew up a little…" Seras retorted angrily

Alucard rolled his eyes out of frustration, "Seras, I sired you, I know when something's wrong with you…"

"Don't give me that crap Alucard!" Seras stood up and paced around the room, she sat back down in front of Alucard, it was her turn to sigh this time, "I'm sorry, it's just this mission was a bit different… is it… is it possible to turn a FREAK into a proper vampire?"

"I've never given it any thought… I don't understand why you'd want to turn one; if they chose that path then they don't deserve to be a true vampire," Alucard stated, matter-of-factly

"What if they were forced to be one…?"

"Seras, what is this really about? What happened out there?"

"It turns out that the FREAK situation goes back further than we thought… I met an old friend, she disappeared before our practice exams in year ten… she looked exactly the same as back then, so I can only assume that she became a FREAK around then…" Seras put the glass on the table and rested her head in her hands

"There's more to it, isn't there Seras?" Alucard raised an eyebrow

"She was my best friend… but when I saw her today… it was like someone completely different was staring back at me…" A tear ran down her cheek

"… Seras…" Alucard felt completely uncomfortable, he had never had to deal with anything like this with Integral, or her daughter. And of course, as if things couldn't get any more uncomfortable for him, Seras had come over to him, rested her head on his shoulder, and soaked his shirt

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I have a few points to go over with all of you out there

· No, this isn't going to be an AlucardxSeras fic

· For all of you out there who disagree with my spelling, (I know you're out there… Ο.o) I'm English, ENG-LISH (it would be really helpful if there were more than 2 syllables for English)

· For everyone who says My characters don't speak properly, see above ^, in fact I'm a Londoner, LON-DON-ER! So there! :b


	6. Part 6 Jonathan

Part 6-Jonathan

"It turns out that the FREAK situation goes back further than we thought… I met an old friend, she disappeared before our practice exams in year ten… she looked exactly the same as back then, so I can only assume that she became a FREAK around then…" Seras put the glass on the table and rested her head in her hands  
"There's more to it, isn't there Seras?" Alucard raised an eyebrow  
"She was my best friend… but when I saw her today… it was like someone completely different was staring back at me…" A tear ran down her cheek  
"… Seras…" Alucard felt completely uncomfortable, he had never had to deal with anything like this with Integral, or her daughter. And of course, as if things couldn't get any more uncomfortable for him, Seras had come over to him, rested her head on his shoulder, and soaked his shirt

****

Victoria stepped into the room where Jonathan was sorting out his mission report, the dreaded work of newbies… She sat down next to him, picked up his papers and then put them back down after realising how boring they were.  
"Do you have a problem, or are you just a natural annoyance?" Jonathan asked her whilst writing something on a random paper  
"No one has ever dared to speak to me like that in my lifetime…" Victoria announced, as if he actually cared  
"I'm sure that can't be true…"  
"Well, there's Alucard and Seras, but they're different…"  
"I never once in my life believed in being disingenuous, I have something to say about someone, I'll tell it to them straight up… it's gotten me into trouble on more than one occasion…" He laughed a bit  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've had multiple exclusions and an expulsion for insulting my teachers, head teachers, apparently I started fights for voicing my opinion, and I've also been fired from a lot of jobs for being rude to customers." He smiled, "some people can't take the truth…" He laughed  
Victoria's eyes narrowed, that comment was aimed at her  
"Hey, I don't like that look," Jonathan moved back after seeing the murderous glint in Victoria's eye, and then a bit more as it twitched violently, "Victoria, what are you going to do?"  
Victoria cracked he knuckles, a habit whenever she was seriously pissed off. Jonathan smiled weakly, hoping she'd disregard what ever he'd done to get her so angry. She smiled evily and nudged Jonathan.  
"I have an idea..."

****

Integral looked out at the other 11 men sitting at the table, the majority of them were very old, however some had been replaced by younger men who had a lot of catch up to do.  
"Ms. Hellsing.... I'm afraid I don't understand..."  
Great... There goes one of those new idiots... probably still confused by the vampire issue... Integral looked at the boy... that's what he was to her, a boy... at least when she had taken her job, she understood what was going on, and she didn't ask pointless questions repeatedly. "What don't you understand Mr. Brown?"  
"Your section deals with the eradication of vampires, correct?"  
"And FREAKs, but yes, correct."  
"Then why is it, that two of your main operatives are vampires?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N-Ok, it's short, I know but I'd appreciate it if I got some REVIEWS up in here!!!


	7. Part 7 Meeting

Part 7-Meeting

Integral looked out at the other 11 men sitting at the table, the majority of them were very old, however some had been replaced by younger men who had a lot of catch up to do.  
"Ms. Hellsing.... I'm afraid I don't understand..."  
Great... There goes one of those new idiots... probably still confused by the vampire issue... Integral looked at the boy... that's what he was to her, a boy... at least when she had taken her job, she understood what was going on, and she didn't ask pointless questions repeatedly. "What don't you understand Mr. Brown?"  
"Your section deals with the eradication of vampires, correct?"  
"And FREAKs, but yes, correct."  
"Then why is it, that two of your main operatives are vampires?"  
Integral rolled her eyes, she had gone over this topic so many times it was boring, "As I have stated before, those two are special cases. Alucard and Seras have both set certain demonic traits behind them, i.e. the devouring of humans amongst other factors. And might I also state that had it not been for those two, the hellsing organization would have been wiped out more than once, over twenty years ago." She stated smugly, of coures the facts she left out were that she couldn't wipe out those two if she wanted. Even if she could get rid of Seras, she couldn't destroy Alucard if she tried, and he would protect Seras. To him, she was like his child, or a younger sibling. She knew full well that he would hunt down anyone who would dare to kill her with extreme prejudice. It didn't bother her, she was glad to have them around, even if she wouldn't admit it. The thing that bothered her was that Alucard treated her in the same way, as a child.  
The voice of that young nuisance ripped through her train of thought, "I understand that Ms. Hellsing, but why is it, that one of the aforementioned vampires, is the leader of your military faction."  
Integral simply glared at him, being questioned like a suspect in a murder trial was bad enough, but now he was questioning her ablity as head of Hellsing, he didn't say it outright, but the tone of his voice said it all. She kept her calm composure, but she wasn't going to be falsely polite to this little shit anymore. "Firstly, I chose Seras to lead the military faction, because she was more qualified to look after them than anyone I would have considered for the job. And seconbdly, boy. I suggest that you stop questioning my actions, I know exactly what I'm doing. I believe that you should look at your own actions before questioning mine, in the last three meetings, you have asked me that same question fifteen times, and you have severly overlooked the problems arising within your own section and the fact that is slowly collapsing from the inside." She smiled smugly as she looked around the table, espaecially as she noticed that the other 10 members were nodding in agreement, That felt good, She said to herself as she waited for one of the other members to bring up a real issue  
"Ms. Hellsing, it has come to our attention that there has been an uprise in the FREAK situation, especially in south London, Camden, Hackney and Islington." A man, seeming only a few years older than Integral, slid a case file along the table. She picked it up and flipped through it, most of the reports had come from Hellsing. "We understand that your section has been all over this. However. So far it would seem that you seem to be stuggling against this issue. Therefore we have enlisted the aid of a proffesional."  
Integral's eyes narrowed, she glared at him with extreme malice, "No you didn't"  
"I'm afraid we did, we believed it was a necessary step, especially if we are to do so before the Vatican interferes. Which doesn't seem to be a faraway step with Anderson visiting."  
"Fine, Who did you recruit?" Another file came towards Integra, she opened it up and scanned through it. It was a team of four, two guys, two girls. "The American faction?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"They're wearing the Hellsing insignia, I've never seen these people before and the only other country to be part of Hellsing, is America, due to an influx of vampires is authority positions."  
"They'll be arriving tomorrow. I assume you have space within the Hellsing mansion for them."  
"What?" Intgral raised an eyebrow, "You spring these four on me, without my permission, I might add, and you expect me to put up with them?" She slammed the file on the table, "I don't think so."  
"Fine, we'll deal with their residence, but you will have to deal with them Integra."  
"Ms. Hellsing." She stated angrily, she then sighed loudly. "I assume they'll be operating under my orders?"  
"They are part of your section."  
"Fine, I'll see to them once they arrive tomorrow." She stood up and opened the door, "I believe that's it for our meeting." She said to them, her tone meaning 'get out', rather than what she had actually said. Once they had all left, Integral sat down and read through all the files, the reports, case studies. She them moved on to the papers for the four operatives coming from America.

****

Victoria snuck along the corridor, Jonathan trailing behind with arms full of trick wires, stink bombs and shaving cream, amongst other items. Victoria opened the door. Infront of them was a grand room, decorated entirely with different tones of blue, with a hint of black and white. The walls were painted a deep blue with navy and turquoise patterns, giving a calming effect. The ceiling was a navy blue that matched the carpet. In the far left corner, there was a queen-sized bed. The frame was made of black marble and was plain in all its elagence, the sheets, covers and pillows were all navy blue with white patterns and the bed had baby blue netted curtains. There was a small table next to the bed, all there was, was a mirror and a comb. In the far right corner there was a large dresser, turquoise with a royal blue, ripple effect. Atop the dresser there was a large mirror, and it was littered with random bits that seemed to be broken from a larger object, books and files. Along the wall there was a dark blue desk, with a black and white marble frame. On the desk there was a computer with atleast two monitors, still maintaining the colour coding of the room with a metalic blue and silver design. Next to the computer there were more files and books. In the near left corner, there was a 42" widescreen with two dvd players, two vcrs and a direct linkup to the computer that ran under the carpet all in light blue and silver. In the center of the room there was a metalic blue table with a gun, a bible with the Hellsing insignia labled on it, a pack of cigars and coffee mug. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. The door matched the walls in a slightly darker hue. On the door, the Hellsing prayer was written in black,_ In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen._  
The brunette looked around and only one comment was released from her lips. "Damn... I want a room like this..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Yea, I know, this ones short, but since no one's reding it I guess no one cares, and if you guys are reading it and are too lazy to give a review then you shouldn't complain, since you aren't contributing to the creative process 


End file.
